Mi amor
by RogueAna-LeBeau
Summary: Phoebe no lograba olvidar su amor por Cole y no estaba incluso segura de querer olvidarle, aunque supiera todo el mal y daño que le había hecho, él seguía siendo el único dueño de su corazón y aunque doliera no lo borraría de su vida y quizás el destino tenía pensado algo mas para ellos
1. mi amor

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

" _ **Mi amor"**_

La casa de la familia Halliwell cada vez cambiaba más con el pasar de los años y eso era algo que ahora parecía mejorar ya que las amenazas demoníacas eran menores era el mejor momento para probar algo nuevo por lo que Phoebe estaba terminando de preparar sus maletas aprovechando de esa calma se estaba cambiando a su nuevo departamento ahora que Piper tenía a sus hijos el espacio se había reducido y aunque amara a sus sobrinos y hermanas también necesitaba un espacio propio por ello había tomado la decisión de irse de la casa.

Ahora se encontraba en el ático revisando toda la habitación con cuidado para saber si es que se le olvidaba alguna de sus cosas comenzó a mover algunas viejas cajas que estaban en un rincón todo estaba lleno de polvo y entre esas cajas encontró un viejo cofre de madera era un poco más grande que una caja de zapatos se encontraba lleno de polvo, no pudo evitar la sorpresa al verlo abriendo sus ojos ampliamente, pensaba que ese cofre se había perdido o destruido en uno de los tantos ataques a la casa y quizás eso hubiera sido lo mejor pues en aquel cofre había guardado su mayor miedo y su mayor error. En ese cofre estaban los recuerdos de su amor por Cole.

No estaba segura del porque había decidido conservarlo tan solo recordar cada palabra que le dijo, cada caricia, cada beso, cada promesa de amor era una tortura eterna que no podía olvidar o quizás no quería olvidar en ese punto de su historia no sabía que pensar o que sentir y las dudas le mataban lentamente. Soltó un suspiro nostálgico mientras tomaba aquel cofre entre sus manos no estaba muy pesado por lo que pudo llevarlo con facilidad a la mitad del ático donde había más espacio sentándose en el piso, una vez más se encontraba abriendo ese pequeño cofre de madera que por alguna razón conservaba con sus pertenencias.

— **No tuve que enamorarme de ti…ese fue y es mi peor error** —Phoebe dejo escapar un profundo suspiro mientras sentía como su mirada se ponía cristalina, negó con la cabeza como si con eso su tristeza se hiciera a un lado. Definitivamente estaba mal pero aun lo amaba demasiado y por cada vez que lo admitía una voz se aparecía de la nada en su cabeza y la torturaba recordando le la verdad Cole le había mentido vil y cruelmente y allí estaba ella llorando su partida.

Comenzó a sacar del cofre cada una de sus pertenencias sacando primero la daga que le pertenecía o al menos le perteneció a Balthazor la miro unos segundos pasando su dedo por la hoja de la daga para así dejarla a su costado, ahora había tomado algunas fotos donde salían abrazados se veían tan enamorados, tan felices en esa mentira de amor, las sostuvo entre sus dedos pero mientras las miraba una molestia se hacía presente dentro de ella, las tomo entre sus manos dispuesta a romperlas pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo la detenía en el momento sintiendo una opresión en el pecho no podía por más que odiara verlas no tenía el valor para romperlas eran la única manera de recordarlo más vivamente, las dejo a un lado de la daga, al mismo tiempo tomando por último la nota de despedida de Cole, tuvo que releerla aunque no era necesario ella podía repetirla sin verla recordaba cada palabra que decía…

" _Querida Phoebe:  
Si estoy muerto ahora, sé que ha sido por tu mano.  
Nadie en el cielo o en el infierno tuvo poder sobre mí.  
Por favor, no llores estaba muerto antes de conocerte, nací el día que me amaste.  
Y mi amor por ti me mantendrá vivo eternamente. _

_Con amor, Cole."_

Al terminar de leer la carta la llevo contra su pecho dejando escapar por fin su llanto, podía sentir como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y los sollozos invadían la habitación, lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo y no podía explicar nada de eso por más que quisiera darle una explicación no la había no la podía encontrar.

— **Phoebe puedes venir un mome…** —Piper había decidido subir al notar la tardanza de su hermana pero se quedó callada al verla sentada en el piso llorando desconsolada, se acercó rápidamente para abrazarla brindando le consuelo **— ¿Qué pasa cariño?**

Por su parte Phoebe solo negaba con la cabeza incapaz de hablar tan solo limitándose a abrazar a su hermana tratando de así calmar su llanto, Piper tan solo tardo unos momentos para ver todas las cosas sobre el piso soltando un suspiro aplicando un poco más de fuerza en aquel abrazo, por más que quisiera negarlo sabia cuanto amor Phoebe sentía aun por el dominio de su esposo.

— **Cariño debes dejar de llorar…**

— **Eso quiero Piper** —le comento en un hilo de voz tan solo soltando algunos sollozos separándose un poco del abrazo, limpiando con su manga sus lágrimas aunque estas no pararan volviendo a caer por su rostro — **Te juro que quiero olvidar pero…**

— **Lo amas** —le respondió con pesar soltando ahora ella un suspiro.

— **Sé que debo odiarlo y lo hago… parte de mi lo hace, debería tirar todo esto a la basura pero algo me detiene no puedo explicarlo** —comento con amargura volteando de nuevo a ver todas esas cosas empezando a agarrarlas con sus manos algo temblorosas para así guardarlas de nuevo en el cofre — **Es ridículo ¿no? Por ese idiota sufro y a él no le importe nunca**

— **Phoebe…** —trato de decir algo pero al instante guardo silencio aun no sabía si estaba bien el decirle sobre su encuentro de hace un par de meses con su exmarido, decirle que gracias a la ayuda de Cole, ella había logrado sobrevivir y volver a lado de su familia.

— **Es que… no lo entiendo, decía amarme pero era mentira** —hablo esto último en apenas un susurro audible bajando la mirada quedando con la vista fija en algún punto en el piso — **Él jamás me amo**

Un silencio se hizo presente el cual duro más de lo que hubieran querido tan solo siendo interrumpido por los sollozos de Phoebe, por su parte Piper estaba debatiéndose entre sí decirle o no sobre la experiencia que había vivido, sobre si estaba bien el decir que se encontraba en un vacío entre la vida y la muerte… aun cuidándoles desde haya. Toda esa travesía aun le costaba asimilarla a ella misma.

. - _Flash Back_

— _No quiero que Phoebe renuncie al amor…_ — _Cole había declarado fuertemente justo enfrente de Piper, había estado tratando de convencerla para que confiara en él y le dejara ayudarla pero ella había pedido que le confesara su verdadero motivo por lo que tuvo que admitir que él lo hacía más que nada para ayudar a su amada._

— _¿Qué?_ — _el desconcierto de Piper no se había hecho esperar no podía creer lo que decía._

— _No ha podido encontrar el amor o al menos conservarlo y sé que es… por mi culpa_ — _esto último lo había dicho con tristeza se sentía culpable por todo lo que le pasaba a Phoebe._

— _Tal vez debiste pensarlo antes de convertirte en la fuente de todo el mal_

— _Oye ya me siento culpable no tienes que decírmelo_ — _le contesto algo malhumorado no quería escuchar reproches sabía perfectamente sus errores y ahora pagaba por ellos._

— _Y porque no hablas con Phoebe de esto y no conmigo._

— _Porque tú eres mi última esperanza estoy condenado a vivir en la eternidad sin amor y lo acepto y no quiero que Phoebe se condene necesita amar y se lo merece y no seguirá buscando a menos que tenga una razón y tú y Leo son la razón._

— _De acuerdo_

 _.-_

Piper recordaba esa última conversación que había tenido con Cole y podría jurar que le hablaba sinceramente podía ver su arrepentimiento en su mirada, él no quería volver y fastidiar aún más a Phoebe el solo quería que viviera y fuera amada como se lo merecía, quería que creyera de nuevo en el amor y la mejor forma era que viera que su matrimonio con Leo funcionaba. Aunque su plan no había salido tan bien y eso lo podía ver en la mirada de su hermana su fachada se había derrumbado ante ella, ahora podía ver la tristeza y soledad en su mirada ella no podía olvidarlo y empezaba a dudar sobre si podría amar a alguien más.

— **Phoebe debo hablar contigo…es sobre Cole** —le hablo con calma sosteniendo una de las manos de su hermana mientras se mordía su labio ante los nervios que estaba sintiendo, no estaba segura si ayudaría o lo empeoraría todo pero era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

— **No tienes que convencerme sé que no me amo y solo jugo conmigo** —le dijo con cierta firmeza y dando le una muy forzada sonrisa a su hermana queriendo que le creyera.

— **No es eso Phoebe… Y-yo hablé con él hace unos meses —** le dijo fuerte y claramente para que le escuchara pero cerrando los ojos evitando así ver el rostro de sorpresa de su hermana quien no podía creer sobre lo que decía.

— **¿Tu hablaste con él?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por qué?** —tartamudeaba un poco entre las preguntas mientras sentía como los nervios se apoderaban de ella prestando ahora toda su atención al relato que comenzó a decirle su hermana.

— **Bueno recordaras que cuando los ancianos castigaron a Leo borrándole la memoria y yo bueno casi moría por la espina que me había dejado inconsciente** —Piper trataba de hallar la forma más fácil de explicarse, su hermana tan solo asintió con la cabeza — **Bueno yo quede suspendida en una clase de limbo entre la vida y la muerte… Cole está atrapado en ese limbo.**

— **¿Él trato de convencerte de que lo revivieras?** —había preguntado con cierta inseguridad y miedo.

— **No para nada aunque al inicio lo creí la verdad nunca lo pidió el solo apareció para ayudarme a volver con ustedes, él quería ayudarme a mí y a ti** —esto último lo dijo con seguridad mostrando una sonrisa para que viera que no la engañaba.

— **¿A mí?...** —esta vez Phoebe parecía algo incrédula ante sus palabras el siempre buscaba algo para su beneficio no podía pensar que hacia algo por ella.

— **Él quería que creyeras en el amor una vez más y creía que mi felicidad con Leo era la mayor prueba sobre que al amor llega y vence todo —** soltó una leve risa al recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día de locos, tomo unos minutos o puede que un poco más poder explicar con detalle todo lo que había pasado y como Cole le había ayudado con el único propósito de verla ser feliz con alguien que la mereciera.

— **¡Él es un maldito! —** declaro con gran enfado, al terminar el relato Phoebe no pudo evitar su molestia queriendo ahora aventar aquel cofre por la ventana pero de nuevo algo la había detenido tan solo parándose de su lugar comenzando a dar vueltas en el ático maldiciendo en el camino — **Como puede hacer algo así y pensar que es bueno.**

— **Cariño estoy confundida hablas sobre… ¿Que está mal el ayudarme?** —le pregunto frunciendo el ceño pues por un momento creyó que le molestaba el hecho que se hubiera acercado para ayudarlas.

— **¿Qué?... No, eso está bien pero como puede pensar que por eso yo puedo enamorarme, lo que hizo no es más que una prueba de amor y… yo… lo amo a él** —esta vez lo había dicho sinceramente pero algo nerviosa volteando así a ver a Piper buscando en ella alguna respuesta, alguna solución a su problema.

— **Lo se Phoebe, lo se… pero el solo quiere verte feliz** —por su parte Piper se había levantado de su lugar blindándole una cálida sonrisa.

— **¿Que se supone que haga ahora?** —volvió a preguntar esta vez mas confundida queriendo que su hermana tuviera la respuesta— **Vivir sabiendo esto y buscar un remplazo simplemente o debería buscarlo para que me lo dijera en la cara.**

— **Mira cariño lo que hagas estará bien yo te apoyare, si quieres despedirte de él estará bien, si quieres ignorar lo que dije también lo estará.** — le había dicho con calma mientras se acercaba sujetando así las manos de su hermana dando le confianza de aquel modo, ambas se quedaron en silencio.

— **Debo hablar con él —** Phoebe declaro luego de pensarlo algunos momentosPiper tan solo asintió con la cabeza dándole un leve abrazo mientras le deseaba suerte, volvió a regalarle una sonrisa para así salir del ático dejando la sola, por su parte Phoebe se quedó pensando sobre los pro y contra de lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero sabía que tenía que hablar una última vez, respiro hondo tomando todo el valor que pudiera antes de comenzar **—Bien empecemos con esto…**

" _ **Donde quiera mi amor, donde quiera que estés a través del tiempo y el espacio lleva mi corazón junto a ti"**_

Había recitado el ultimo hechizo que utilizo para localizar a Cole, antes ya la había llevado a un limbo donde él había quedado atrapado, cerro sus ojos esperando que funcionara para luego abrirlos lentamente pero al contrario de lo que pensaba no había cambiado nada seguía en el ático tampoco había aparecido nada, miro el piso decepcionaba esta vez no había funcionado, quizás era porque sus almas ya no estaban conectadas como ella pensaba.

Estaba por darse media vuelta para irse cuando un resplandor empezó a formarse en el centro del ático, Phoebe trago parte de su saliva nerviosa ante lo que se empezaba a formar enfrente de ella, tomo unos momentos terminar de formarse aquel resplandor mostrando a un hombre alto y ojos azules pero había algo raro en ellos ¿Tristeza? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Arrepentimiento quizás? No estaba segura de lo que mostraban pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras las lágrimas de nuevo salían por sus ojos pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad por verlo.

— **Cole…**

— **Hola amor…** —había dicho en un susurro mostrando una leve sonrisa.

::::::::::;::;;;;;:::::::::::::::;

.

.

.

Hola no estoy segura si alguien verá esta historia o si quieran ver la continuación pero por si gustan una continuación sólo deben pedir la.

Para entender mejor la historia es bueno volver a ver los capítulos

7x16 El séptimo año de bruja

4x21 ¿Brujas o no brujas?

Gracias por leer si es que alguien lo hizo jaja…


	2. Perdon

— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _ **Perdón"**_

Los segundos rápidamente se habían convertido en minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos había dicho absolutamente nada tan solo se veían a los ojos queriendo así trasmitir todos los sentimientos que llevaban dentro, la tensión se podía apreciar fácilmente en toda la habitación, Cole fue el primero en romper el contacto visual volteando el rostro mirando por la pequeña ventana que había en el ático, mientras llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su traje ya que ante los nervios no le dejaban de templar.

— **Yo…. ¿Cómo has estado?** — Cole fue el primero en hablar no soportando la tensión que el silencio ocasionaba, se estaba volviendo algo incómodo entre ellos dos por su parte Phoebe se había quedado callada más tiempo aunque abría su boca ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, negando tan solo con la cabeza. — **Vamos cariño háblame** —Cole le había suplicado con la mirada acercándose lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de ella y poder sujetar una de sus manos entre las suyas pero Phoebe se había quedado muda, fijando su mirada en la unión de sus manos sorprendiendo se al notar que él aún traía puesto su anillo de bodas.

— **Tu anillo** — comentó apenas en un susurro acariciando sutilmente con su pulgar aquella pieza de oro que adornaba su dedo.

— **Es lo único que me queda de mi antigua vida** —le contesto algo tenso tragando un poco de saliva apartando su mano y dando algunos pasos hacías atrás para quedar en el mismo lugar de hace unos momentos— **Phoebe tan solo dime que quieres**

— **¿A qué te refieres?** —pregunto desconcertada no entendiendo a que se refería, no sabía que debería decir o pedir.

— **Por algo me llamaste, quiero ayudarte a olvidarme y que puedas ser feliz** —le comento regalando le una sutil sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se podía apreciar el dolor que eso le causaba.

— **¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme tú?** —le pregunto con temor mirando hacia cualquier otro lado jugando con sus pulgares queriendo evitar así su nerviosismo, no esperaba tener este tipo de charlas con su ex-esposo.

— **No lo he hecho** —respondió casi al instante tan solo riendo un poco queriendo así quitar algo de tensión pero eso no había ayudado quedando de nuevo todo en silencio— **Solo trato de seguir y aprender a sobrellevarlo**

— **Cole ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?** —esta vez había preguntado mirándolo a los ojos con desconsuelo quería saber por fin el porqué de sus acciones, no quería más mentiras en su vida, solo quería saber la verdad de todo lo que habían pasado — **Te volviste la fuente del mal, mataste todo lo que teníamos ¿Por qué? Acaso no fui lo suficiente para ti**

— **¡Phoebe no! —** declaro alarmado abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa de esa declaración, negando con la cabeza al instante — **Tu lo fuiste todo para mí solo… solo que fui débil, yo deseaba protegerte a ti y a tus hermanas ustedes eran mi familia** —esta vez hablo mirando el piso sintiendo dolor por cada palabra que decía, era como si algo se volviera a romper en su interior sintiéndose lleno de tristeza y a la vez lleno de rencor— **El ser humano solo me hizo sentirme inútil, un estorbo para ustedes alguien a quien debían salvar, como demonio podía salir a tu defensa y el día en que tuviste la premonición de mi muerte al salvarte de la fuente no tuve oportunidad tú tomaste la decisión me querías alejar y eso me hizo sentir más impotente yo quería ayudar y luego la vidente vino me prometió que el poder del** _ **"vacío"**_ **nos ayudaría a vencer a la Fuente y luego que ganáramos me lo quitaría y seria como si nunca lo hubiera tenido y yo estúpidamente le creí pero fue mentira el poder no me lo quito la fuente quedo en mí y por más que luchaba en controlarme solo sentía como la oscuridad me consumía día a día.**

— **¿Porque no pediste ayuda? Pudiste alertarme buscaríamos una solución** —Phoebe lo encaro algo molesta, si eso había pasado porque no confiar en ella para salvarlo como antes ya lo había hecho.

— **No quería decepcionarte, no quería que pensaras que esto lo había hecho por egoísmo, quería resolverlo por mi cuenta demostrarme que no dependía de ti que no debería preocuparte y darte más motivos para desconfiar pero siempre cometo errores y termine arruinando todo entre nosotros y cuando me libre de la fuente me sentía tan desesperado por tu perdón que cometí más errores** —le respondió lleno de frustración llevando sus manos a su cabeza revolviendo su cabello mientras empezaba a caminar por la habitación como si fuera un animal atrapado, recordar cada acto que había hecho en proclamación del amor que le tenía a Phoebe ahora solo lo hacían pensar en lo irresponsable e imprudente que había llegado a ser — **Yo tan solo no quería perderte querría aferrarme a ti como pudiera sin importarme el precio, te juro que trate de parar al inicio y de la mejor manera incluso hice el trato con el mago.**

— **¿Mago? ¿Qué mago?** —Phoebe pregunto algo confundida y nerviosa no esperaba escuchar todo lo que Cole decía y tenía que admitir que parte de ella quería arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente mientras que otra parte de ella le gritaba que no le creyera que todo era un truco más para herirla.

— **El mago que derrotaste cuando te convertiste en la reina del inframundo —** esta vez había hablado apenas en un susurro no quería revivir esos recuerdos de cuando la impulso al lado oscuro **— Cuando llegaste yo estaba transfiriendo mi poder a él, iba a volver a ser humano o al menos ese era el plan pero no resulto como lo había planeado llegaste y lo mataste y con ello mi última oportunidad de terminar con la fuente.**

— **¿Por qué renunciarías? ¿Eras el rey porque dejar eso a un simple mago?** —pregunto esta vez algo irritada aunque la verdad estaba saliendo a la defensiva, tan solo pensar que él había intentado quitarse ese poder por el amor que le tenía y ella había llegado a arruinarlo no era algo fácil de asimilar.

— **De qué sirve ser el Rey si no iba a tener a mi reina a lado** —comento lleno de tristeza cerrando sus ojos, negando con la cabeza podía sentir un ardor en su garganta y ojos— **Perdí a la persona que amaba y yo solo quería recuperarla, no me importaba darle el poder al mago solo quería que se llevara todo con él.**

— **Cole...** —susurro su nombre mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca ante la sorpresa de tal confesión empezando nuevamente a llorar.

— **Cometí errores no lo negare querer tenerte a la fuerza fue el peor de ellos, yo no te merecía y no tenía derecho a obligarte a quererme.** —respondió con molestia apretando sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos habían pasado a tener un color blanco — **Por mi culpa fuiste malvada, por mi culpa quisiste escapar siendo sirena, trate de viajar a otra realidad para cambiar nuestra situación y en todo fracasaba y tenías que venir y matarme, era doloroso para ambos pero me negaba a darme por vencido a tener que renunciar a lo único bueno que había tenido y ahora… ¡Por mi culpa te niegas amar!** —esto ultima dijo casi en un grito de desesperación acercándose a donde estaba ella sujetando la de los brazos y mirando la fijamente a los ojos, asustando a Phoebe quien solo dio un pequeño grito lo que lo había hecho reaccionar de nuevo soltando la y dando unos pasos hacia atrás manteniendo la mirada en el piso de madera — **Tuve que morir y quedar parado en el limbo para reaccionar y ver las idioteces que hice, me arrepiento de haberme cruzado en su camino, me arrepiento de no haber muerto desde el inicio.**

— **¿Y crees que eso solucionaría algo?** —pregunto herida abrazando se a si misma queriendo darse seguridad negando con la cabeza podía sentir como perdía la fuerza y sus labios temblaban — **Lo intentamos Cole juro que lo intentamos pero nuestro amor no era sano para ninguno pero yo no podría arrepentirme, contigo sentí tantas cosas que jamás pensé sentir por más que lo quiera negar eres parte de mi vida y lo serás siempre** —había declarado desde el fondo de su corazón regalándole una sutil sonrisa — **La culpa no es solo tuya los dos cometimos errores quizás si yo hubiera puesto más atención algo podría haber cambiado pero estaba tan lastimada que me negué a ver más allá quería terminar con todo y olvidarte, olvidar este amor y este dolor. Sufrí mucho sin ti, lloré cada noche recordando todos los buenos y los malos momentos…** _ **a nuestro pequeño**_

Ante este último comentario ambos guardaron silencio Cole estaba consciente de eso, Phoebe y su hijo habían sido la razón principal para luchar y querer abandonar a la fuente no importaba como había sido concebido era su hijo pero gracias a la vidente su pequeño no tuvo un futuro, ni si quiera pudo tener un inicio y esa era la herida más grande en el corazón de ambos la cual nunca sanaría.

— **Lo sé y no te mentiré Phoebe aun hoy me llena da rabia pensar eso, no fui capaz de protegerlos, yo era tu esposo y su padre, nuestro hijo tuvo que pagar el precio de mis errores —** comento lleno de rabia apretando sus puños mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, era su culpa o al menos así lo sentía, sabía que Phoebe había hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerlo pero era un trabajo de dos no solo de ella.

Y como lo había manejado él como un cobarde tomando todo el alcohol que pudiera tener a su alcance llevando su vida al límite buscando cualquier manera de morir, llenándose de odio y amargura por haber perdido a toda su familia y fue justo cuando los avatares aparecieron y él como idiota cayó en una nueva equivocación pero al menos había resultado algo bueno quedando en aquel limbo donde había logrado encontrar la paz que tanto ansiaba sin dejar de lado el hecho que podía ver a Phoebe sin que lo supiera pero en ese momento recordó cómo es que ella lloraba mientras miraba su retrato — **Me partía el corazón cada vez que te escuchaba llorar**

— **¿Me escuchabas?** —pregunto angustiada queriendo detener su propio llanto pero al notar como Cole había fracasado en mantearse calmado su corazón termino de romperse llorando junto con él.

— **Yo no puedo morir o al menos no como debería estoy en un limbo eterno entre la vida y la muerte en un lugar lleno de soledad —** comento con calma queriendo recobrar la compostura aunque fuera un poco limpiando con su manga el camino de sus lágrimas mientras recordaba su nuevo _"hogar"_ soltando una risa burlona ante aquel pensamiento — **Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir cuidando de ti, no importa a donde vallas siempre querré verte feliz, yo no seré nada para ti y no te culpo aunque quisiera que me mires y me sonrías que me digas que me amas sé que no lo harás.**

— **Jamás deje de pensar en ti, todos los días venias a mi mente** —le dijo sonriendo con tristeza en su mirada, soltando leves suspiros — **Si pudiera enamorarme en otros ojos no estaría tan triste supongo**

— **Sé que a mi vida ya no volverás y me duele pero yo siempre te amare incluso si no estoy cerca de ti rezaré para que seas feliz por siempre** —hablo con sinceridad acercándose de nuevo lentamente arrodillándose frente de ella, tomando las manos de Phoebe entre las suyas besando el dorso de estas — **Phoebe perdóname por todo lo que hice y ahora te pido una última cosa quiero que me prometas que no te rendirás** —con la mirada trataba de transmitir todo lo que había sufrido en su ausencia, por ella tiraría su orgullo una y otra vez solo por ella.

Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, se habían hecho tanto daño y eso no era algo que pudieran reparar con palabras y gestos lindos, eran heridas que debían curarse con el tiempo y ambos lo sabían y quizás nunca se podría sanar por completo, pero un perdón siempre era un buen comienzo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno como lo prometí aquí está la continuación espero les haya gustado y como la vez anterior si quieren la continuación solo les costara un _Review_

Los capítulos que tome para darle forma a la historia son:

4x13 Encantadas y peligrosas

4x14 Los tres rostros de Phoebe

4x19 Vamos a ver al mago

4x20 Que viva la reina

4x21 Tras la cigüeña

5x1 -5x2 Una bruja sirena


End file.
